


Экзамен

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: General, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леди Элладора уговаривает Поттера и Малфоя отрубить Кричеру голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экзамен

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву-2014 для команды WTF Black Family.  
> Беты: vlad. и GredAndForge

— Бедный, бедный Кричер!

При виде появившегося в гостиной домовика сухопарая дама в пышных кринолинах, портрет которой висел над камином, запричитала. 

— Здравствуйте, леди Элладора. Как спалось? — Кричер поклонился до самого пола, едва не коснувшись его носом, и подобострастно уставился на портрет. Родители ему с самого детства внушали, что леди Элладора — их благодетельница; если бы не она, то лежать бы их предкам зарытыми в какой-нибудь яме да червей кормить. А так он, Кричер, мог каждый день любоваться на голову своей бабушки и мечтать, как и сам, когда придёт время, расстанется с головой, а хозяин украсит ею стену особняка на Площади Гриммо. 

Кричер и любовался. И на голову бабушки, и отца, и матери, которая с радостью приняла свою участь, когда поднос с тарелками, который она левитировала после званого ужина из столовой на кухню, встретился с полом. И мечтал. Мечтал, что когда-нибудь и его сын будет так же стоять перед портретом леди Элладоры и смахивать с него щёточкой пыль. Вот оно, счастье! 

Кричер удовлетворённо оглядел результат, прошёлся по раме влажной тряпкой и спустился в холл. Там избрала место для своего портрета мадам Вальбурга. Кричер был хорошим домовиком — знал правила и умел соблюдать субординацию: леди Элладора, мадам Вальбурга, а потом уже остальные. 

— Бедный, бедный мой Кричер! — стенания портрета леди Элладоры были слышны даже в холле. — Этот полукровка никогда не последует традиции и не отрубит тебе голову. 

Кричер, уже было распахнувший старинные портьеры, которыми по велению его предыдущего хозяина — мерзкого предателя крови, доставившего столько разочарований мадам Вальбурге — был закрыт портрет его матери, застыл на месте. 

«Не отрубит голову, не отрубит голову, не отрубит…» — стучало в висках. Осознание этого факта окатило ледяной струёй «Агуаменти» и запустило «Ступефаем» и «Круциатусом» одновременно. Кричер повалился на пол и с воем забился в конвульсиях.

Именно в этот момент входная дверь распахнулась, и Вальбурга заверещала что есть мочи:

— Паршивый полукровка, превратил благородный дом в… — Стоявший на пороге Гарри Поттер вытащил палочку и хотел уже закрыть портьеры на портрете, как тон Вальбурги изменился, а на её лице заиграла довольная улыбка. — Здравствуй, дорогой! Добро пожаловать в родовое гнездо, принадлежащее тебе по праву крови. 

Гарри поперхнулся, а услышав из-за спины тихое «Спасибо», недоуменно уставился на своего гостя. Он и забыл уже, что тот наполовину Блэк. Да, глупо было хоть на секунду, но понадеяться, что Вальбурга признала его, Гарри Поттера, наследника своего сына, полноправным хозяином в доме на Гриммо, 12. 

— Что здесь происходит? — Гарри задёрнул портьеры на портрете Вальбурги, строго посмотрел на монотонно бьющегося головой о пол Кричера и, не дожидаясь ответа, потянул Драко вверх по лестнице. У двери в гостиную он затормозил и, оглянувшись назад, приказал: — Кричер, бутылку старого эльфийского и два бокала, пожалуйста! 

Кричер моментально поднялся с пола, вздохнул и со словами: «Да, хозяин Гарри!» — отправился в погреб. Может, всё не так плохо и леди Элладора ошибается? Может, если он, Кричер, будет хорошим домовиком и станет чистить обувь хозяина не только в грязную погоду… Если начнёт кланяться грязнокровке и здороваться с предателем крови… Если будет печь пирог с патокой, который так нравится Гарри Поттеру, каждый день… 

На сердце полегчало, и жизнь вновь показалась не такой жестокой, как несколько минут назад.

Окинув погреб критическим взглядом — эх, в памяти ещё были свежи те времена, когда здесь был настоящий винный погреб, а не его жалкое подобие! — Кричер выбрал бутылку вина и понёс её хозяину. Проходя мимо кухни, он призвал из буфета поднос и бокалы, поднялся по лестнице и толкнул дверь в гостиную. 

Услышав шаркающие шаги на лестнице, Гарри Поттер скинул с плеча руку Драко и отскочил на другой конец дивана. Смущать старого домовика не хотелось. Гарри и сам ещё не совсем привык, что они с Малфоем пара. Вечно казалось, что кто-то смотрит им вслед косым взглядом и шушукается за спиной. Даже Рону с Гермионой ещё не признался, хотя иногда казалось, что они всё поняли раньше него. Джинни-то точно поняла, потому и свела встречи на нет, пропадала на сборах по квиддичу и писала чисто дружеские письма. Гарри даже подозревал, что она уже с кем-то встречается, и был искренне рад за неё. Но за себя и Малфоя был рад вдвойне. Сердце пускалось в пляс при одном его появлении в поле зрения, скакало галопом при любом невинном прикосновении и делало кульбиты при поцелуях. 

Гарри откашлялся, наблюдая за размеренными движениями домовика, и искоса взглянул на Малфоя. Тот вздёрнул бровь и усмехнулся. 

— Э-э… спасибо, Кричер! Ты иди, дальше мы сами, — сказал Гарри и, почесав затылок, добавил: — И не беспокой нас!

***

— Здравствуйте, леди Элладора! Как прошла ночь? 

Кричер протёр массивную кованую раму портрета. Чтобы добраться до верху, приходилось накладывать чары Левитации на небольшую деревянную платформу и взлетать на ней. С помещениями и мебелью было проще — эльфийская магия плюс бытовые заклинания — и чистота! Но портреты требовали бережного к себе отношения, магия могла нанести непоправимый вред старинным полотнам и разрушить краску. Поэтому Кричер ежедневно вооружался щёточкой для пыли, влажной тряпкой и начинал ритуал Омовения, как он сам его называл. 

Когда с «утренними процедурами» было покончено, раздался властный голос леди Элладоры:

— Кричер, я знаю, как нам быть! Я всё продумала.

Кричер замер, не в силах поверить своему счастью. Неужели леди Элладора — благодетельница всех домовиков семьи Блэков — нашла способ убедить хозяина Гарри поддержать вековые традиции древнейшего и благороднейшего рода? И тот жуткий сон, что всю ночь мучил бедного Кричера, обойдёт его стороной? 

При воспоминании о прошедшей ночи он весь сжался. Перед глазами снова всплыла небольшая похоронная процессия — хозяин Гарри, его рыжий друг из семьи магглолюбцев и грязнокровка. Они аппарировали его, Кричера, тело в дремучий лес и там закопали. Не обезглавив! После такого жуткого видения Кричер проснулся в испарине, выбежал в прихожую, где висели головы его предков, и казалось, что из глаз их потоками льются слёзы. Оплакивали они горькую судьбинушку своего никчёмного наследника, который мало того, что покинул Дом с позором, так ещё и преемника после себя не оставил. 

— Я видела их вчера. — Леди Элладора сморщилась, будто лимон откусила, и тяжёлым взглядом окинула диван в гостиной. — Бесстыдники! Пришлось отвернуться к стене, чтобы не смотреть на это безобразие — какой-то полукровка чистокровного мага подмял под себя и… foutre . — Она закрыла лицо ладонями и застонала: — А звуки!.. «Да, Гарри, да! Сильнее, сильнее, не останавливайся!» Тьфу!.. — Элладора в ярости ударила кулаком по нарисованному на портрете столику с изогнутыми ножками, на котором стояла ваза с хризантемами и добавила: — И почему этот идиот, художник, не догадался нарисовать ещё и беруши?

Кричер поджал уши и, засмущавшись, отвёл взгляд, а леди Элладора помянула недобрым словом Мерлина с Морганой и продолжила:

— Похоже, что у тебя появился ещё один хозяин. Вот он, мой внучатый племянник, «это» и сделает. Он не сможет отказаться от соблюдения семейной традиции!

Кричер с сомнением посмотрел на портрет, потом на диван со скомканным покрывалом и забытую на комоде баночку с любрикантом, и до самого пола поклонился леди Элладоре. Похоже, что она нашла самое правильное решение этой деликатной проблемы. Оставалось только убедить в этом хозяина Гарри. И уговорить хозяина Драко.

***

— Нет, нет и нет! — кричал на весь дом Гарри Поттер. Время от времени он посматривал на руки Драко — и ему мерещилось, что с них уже капает кровь невинно убиенного домовика. 

— Ну, я не знаю… — протянул Драко и пожал плечами. Он помнил, что головы домовых эльфов всегда украшали не только особняк на Гриммо, но и поместье его бабушки Друэллы и дедушки Сигнуса, где он так любил бывать в детстве. — Боюсь, Грейнджер меня за это заавадит. 

— Малфой, не будь тряпкой. Скажи: «Нет!» — и разговор окончен. 

Драко очень хотел сказать: «Нет!», но отчего-то не мог. Хотя в памяти время от времени всплывала картина, как он, пятилетний, выйдя с матерью из камина в Блэк-холле, увидел на стене голову своей няньки — домовихи Солли — и дедушку, быстро спрятавшего за спину огромный тесак. Помнил, как рыдал по ночам, пока Тинки — дочь Солли, ставшая теперь его нянькой — не объяснила, что его дедушка и бабушка, обезглавив её мать, оказали ей тем самым уважение, и поэтому эльфийские боги радуются на небесах.

— Он не может отказаться, это тра-ди-ци-я! — чётко, с упором на последнее слово, произнесла Элладора и ласково взглянула на Кричера. — Блэки уже несколько поколений её придерживаются!

— Но он не Блэк, он Малфой! — Гарри был неумолим.

Элладора лишь фыркнула, посмотрела, как на глупого младенца, и нравоучительно заявила:

— Кровь — не водица!

Драко застонал. Он с детства слышал эту присказку и был полностью с нею согласен. Потому так радовался, что Поттер полукровка. Хотя если бы тот был грязно… магглорождённым, Драко всё равно не смог бы перед ним устоять, он был в этом уверен.

— Голова Кричера должна украсить холл дома, которому он верой и правдой служил долгие годы. А кто из вас его обезглавит — не имеет большого значения. В конце концов, ты, — Элладора исподлобья взглянула на Гарри и поморщилась, — наследник рода! 

Гарри нахмурился и покачал головой.

— С чего вообще такие разговоры? Кричер, как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Плохо он себя чувствует, — отрезала Элладора. — Спина болит, ноги подгибаются, руки отваливаются. Да и с головой нелады. Вы разве не заметили, что он вчера принёс вам бутылку не старого эльфийского, как было велено, а французского игристого?

— Отличное было вино, Кричер. Спасибо! — сказал Гарри. — Как раз к месту.

— И к ситуации, — прошептал Драко, взглянув на Гарри влюблёнными глазами.

Кричер поклонился. Он был хорошим домовиком и всегда знал, что нужно подать хозяевам — касалось ли это вина, ужина или наряда. И очень надеялся, что они оценят его преданность и не покроют имя позором. 

— Хорошо, — наконец, решившись, сказал Гарри. — Раз ситуация такова, что ты сам мечтаешь, чтобы твоя голова украсила холл, то сделаем так: мы устроим тебе экзамен! 

Гарри самодовольно улыбнулся и что-то прошептал Драко. Тот, оценив его план, вздёрнул бровь и ухмыльнулся.

***

— Не досолишь, — внушала Кричеру Элладора во время «утренних процедур», — переперчишь…

Кричер смахивал пыль и внимательно слушал наставления. Ослушаться прямого наказа хозяев и специально испортить ужин он не мог, но вот немного улучшить… В конце концов, соль — это белый яд, а перец убивает микробов, а это актуально — на улице стояла небывалая жара. 

…

— М-м… вкусно! — Гарри наматывал на вилку спагетти Болоньезе, предварительно сбрызнутые купленным ещё Джинни соевым соусом, отправлял в рот и сразу же запивал холодной водой. 

— И такой пикантный пряный вкус, — добавил Драко, опустошив полстакана. 

…

— Ешь Малфой, ты разве не знаешь, что чеснок положительно влияет на потенцию?!

…

— Сельдерей на ужин? Кричер, да ты никак изучал «Эротическую кулинарию», — восхитился Драко, подцепил ложкой серо-бурое, резко пахнущее пюре и поднёс к губам Гарри.

— Я от вчерашнего чеснока-то никак отойти не могу, — сказал тот, с нежностью глядя в глаза Драко. — Всё тело ломит. — Он протянул руку и ласково потрепал любимого по идеально уложенным волосам. 

— А после сельдерея будет ещё лучше, обещаю! — Драко сложил губы бантиком и чмокнул воздух. — Только съешь всё сам, а?!

***

— Нет, вы двое точно с ума сошли, — возмущённо фыркнула Элладора. — Устроить на моих глазах настоящую оргию! 

— Простите, тётушка, больше этого не повторится! — виноватым тоном сказал Драко и наложил на тётку заклинание Коньюктивитус.

Элладора взвизгнула. Конечно, на портреты Коньюктивитус действовало совсем не так, как на людей. Она всё видела, что находилось рядом, на картине, но не в комнате. На Элладору напал страх: а что будет, если после никто не скажет: «Фините»? Так и придётся ей прозябать, пока краска не облупится, а холст не сгниёт — этот стол, стул, и всё? Она всхлипнула и завыла:

— Криче-э-э-эр!

Кричер слышал, что леди Элладора его зовёт, но не мог войти в гостиную и нарушить уединение своих хозяев. Он стоял под дверью, слушал доносившиеся из-за неё стоны и вскрики и наказывал себя за недостойное поведение. 

Когда всё стихло, а голос леди Элладоры всё так же звал его, Кричер приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в щёлочку.

Хозяева лежали на ковре у камина, голые и расслабленные, и нежно поглаживали друг друга ленивыми прикосновениями. Их ещё не опавшие члены дружно смотрели в потолок, на лицах сияли улыбки, а в затуманенных взглядах читались сытость и довольство. Когда хозяин Драко приподнялся и накрыл член хозяина Гарри губами, Кричер в панике захлопнул дверь, не забыв прищемить себе пальцы.

Когда же через час он явился на зов с бутылкой вина, то услышал:

— Кричер, первый экзамен ты прошёл. Следующий назначаем через пять лет!

А с портрета над камином раздался почему-то облегчённый вздох леди Элладоры.


End file.
